Home alone
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: May-Li has an accident and Mike has to take her to hospital leaving Faith, Rick, Johnny and James in charge
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the dumping ground and Myleigh was getting used to sharing a room with Faith after Kazima moved in and had to share with Carmen. James and Johnny were learning how to play the drums and everyone else was outside. James and Johnny went outside to play football with Bailey and Jody. When Jody accidently kicked the ball too hard it hit May-Li and she fell to the ground hitting her head and she started to bleed and her arm looked broken.

"You need to go to hospital", Mike said.

"But the kids", May-Li replied.

"We'll be fine James, Faith, Rick and Johnny could be in charge", Myleigh said.

"It might be the only option", Mike replied.

Mike took May-Li to the hospital and left the kids alone. Faith made lunch while the boys argued over whose in charge out of them. A knock was on the door so Myleigh went to answer it as it was obvious no one else would she looked both ways but no one was there she then looked down and saw a little girl smiling at her.

"Hello, who are you", Myleigh said.

"Thalia", Thalia replied.

"Myleigh", Myleigh answered.

Myleigh took Thalia upstairs into her and Faith's bedroom hoping Faith wouldn't find out about Thalia being in their room. Faith called everyone down for lunch. Myleigh didn't know what to do. She held Thalia's hand and brought her to the kitchen where James just looked at Myleigh and Faith looked at her.

"Whose that", James asked.

"No one", Myleigh replied.

"Myleigh", James said.

"She's called Thalia she was at the door on her own, she's been dumped", Myleigh replied as a tear slipped out of her eye.

"Hey, don't cry", James said.

Myleigh wiped away her tear and sat with Thalia at the table and they ate lunch Thalia swapped her crisps and strawberries with Myleigh's crisps and grapes. James looked at Faith and Rick while Johnny ate his lunch. After lunch Faith sent Tee and Myleigh too the shop, Myleigh also brought Thalia. Tee saw her mum and younger sister Hope in the shop. Tee was a little worried about going over at first but then walked over.

"Mum", Tee said.

"Tee", Lucy said.

"This is Myleigh and Thalia", Tee replied.

"Hello", Lucy replied.

Tee smiled as Hope got excited about seeing Tee, Myleigh looked bored and Thalia liked the look of Hope as she'd never seen a baby before. Lucy and Hope had to go,so Tee hugged little Hope and kissed her head before they left.

"Are you going to tell Johnny", Myleigh asked.

"No, where's your mum", Tee replied.

"Don't know she,left us on our own all the time, she went on holiday leaving just sweets and crisps to ear when James was only eight so he couldn't cook", Myleigh replied.

"Your dad", Tee asked.

"Never met him", Myleigh replied.

Tee and Myleigh got on with the shopping and then took Thalia to the park. Thalia loved the swings and the slide. Tee and Myleigh watched her play and had a chat about Thalia.

"She's so energetic", Tee said.

"She seems as if she's never been out before", Myleigh replied.

"Yeah, suppose", Tee replied.

Another child pushed Thalia over and Myleigh rushed over to Thalia with Tee not far behind. Myleigh picked Thalia up and looked at the other parent of the child who pushed her. The mother refused to apologise so Myleigh and Tee brought Thalia back home crying. Myleigh sorted out her tears and gave her a Disney Princess plaster which had Belle from beauty and the beast on it. Faith smiled at Tee as she brought everything in.

"Thank you", Faith replied.

Thalia went in the living room and climbed on to the sofa and sat next to Jody and Bailey and started to watch football with them. Bailey and Jody were surprised at how she knew which team to support out of England and France. England scored and Thalia put her arms in the air.

"Goal", Thalia shouted.

Bailey and Jody were shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick came up with an idea he decided that Bailey, Jody and Thalia could play football with anyone else who wanted to play. Faith, Johnny, Tyler, Rick, Tee and James decided to play and Myleigh was made referee. Myleigh picked the teams.

"Bailey, Jody, Faith, James and Tyler on team one and Thalia, Tee, Rick and Johnny on team two", Myleigh said.

"That's not fair they have more", Rick said.

"What you playing", Floss asked.

"Football do you want to play", Myleigh asked.

"Yes", Floss replied.

"Your on a team with Thalia, Rick, Johnny and Tee", Myleigh replied.

The game started and Bailey had the ball Thalia ran over and tackled the ball off Bailey and ran to Tyler who was in goal and kicked it in. Everyone looked surprised how this little girl just tackled the ball off a big boy.

"Goal", Thalia shouted.

Carmen, Mo, Harry and Kazima came out and watched the football game. Thalia was really good at football and knew who to pass the ball to. Floss then scored a goal. Thalia ran and high fived Floss and went back to mid field. Thalia then tacked Jody and kicked the ball to Johnny who didn't score as it hit the post. After a while everyone was warn out and laying on the floor.

"The winners are Thalia, Rick, Johnny, Tee and Floss' team", Myleigh said.

"All thanks to Thalia", Floss said.

Carmen went back inside to do her hair and make up while James got up and continued to be in charge with Faith. Rick and Johnny went inside and made some toast. Myleigh took Thalia to her bedroom where she found Kazima in Frank's old room. Kazima looked at Myleigh.

"Thalia could have this room", Kazima said.

"She could, but it's up to Mike and May-Li", Myleigh replied.

Myleigh found Faith in their bedroom and she smiled at Thalia playing with her teddy. Faith put her hair in a ponytail and watched Myleigh play with Thali.

"Your so good with her", Faith said.

"Thanks", Myleigh replied.

"Where did you learn to look after her like that", Faith asked.

"Not sure, maybe my aunt", Myleigh replied.

"If you have an aunt why you in care", Faith asked.

"She died", Myleigh replied.

"Sorry", Faith replied.

Myleigh smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Faith hugged Myleigh as Thalia walked to see what was happening with Faith and Myleigh. James herd crying and rushed straight in knowing his sisters cries. He hugged her and made sure she was ok. Thalia looked up and smiled at James and gave him a a tea cup that she pretended to put tea in and James pretended to drink it. It reminded him of when Myleigh was younger.

"Thank you", James said.

Thalia smiled and looked up. She was happy that James pretended too drink the drink. James smiled at Myleigh while she wiped her tears.

"When you tell Mike and May-Li about Thalia you know I'm there for you", James said.

"Yeah" Myleigh replied.

In the dumping ground Floss and Harry were playing hide and seek with Mo and Mo was counting, Floss hid behind the curtains and Harry hid under the table and Mo began to look for them. He found Harry first and then saw pink trainers from the curtains and looked behind finding Floss.

"I won", Floss said.

Harry and Mo giggled. Carmen and Tee were giving each other make overs and painting each others nails with Carmen's nail set. After Carmen had done Tee, Tee was about too do Carmen when Myleigh and Thalia walked in. Thalia climbed on to the bed and picked up a pink feather bower and Myleigh put it on.

"You can have that if you like", Carmen said.

Thalia smiled. Carmen began to give Myleigh a make over and Tee kept Thalia occupied. Thalia liked the look of little nail gems so Tee stuck two on Thalia and the rest on her nails. Kazima walked in and looked at the nail stuff.

"Why would you put all that on your nails", Kazima asked.

"Because it's pretty", Carmen replied.

"No it isn't", Kazima replied.

Kazima left the room and Carmen continued to do Myleigh's make up. Myleigh randomly hiccuped making Thalia burst into laughter and Tee looked at her laughing as well.

"You got hiccups", Carmen asked.

"No it was random", Myleigh replied.

Thalia was still laughing and then she needed to go to the toilet so Tee took her while Carmen continued to do Myleigh's make up. James came in and smiled at Myleigh. Carmen looked up.

"Do you want something", Carmen asked.

"Looking for Kazima", James replied.

"Why", Carmen asked.

"Too see if she wants to play pool", James replied.

"You're supposed to be in charge with Faith", Myleigh replied.

"So is Rick and Johnny", James replied.

"Suppose", Myleigh replied.

James smiled and left to find Kazima, he found her in the garden sitting on the grass just watching Bailey and Jody kick a ball around the garden. James walked over to her as she looked up too see what he wanted.

"Do you want to come and play pool", James asked.

"Sure", Kazima replied getting up.

James and Kazima went inside to play pool, Tyler watched and so did Mo. Tyler decided Kazima was winning and James was surprised how good she was considering before she lived in the dumping ground she was homeless living on the streets. Kazima won.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike and May-Li arrived home and everyone was excited James looked at Myleigh as she sat in tears because she thought because Thalia is only four Mike and May-Li would find her a home. James comforted his sister and wiped away some of her tears. Once Myleigh was feeling better James took her and Thalia to Mike and May-Li's office. James knocked on the door.

"Come in", May-Li said as James entered.

"Everything ok", Mike asked.

"Yeah, while you were gone a new girl arrived", James said as Mike and May-Li looked at each other.

"This is Thalia", Myleigh said as she entered with her.

Mike and May-Li looked at each other as Myleigh went upstairs and got the suite case she came with. May-Li opened it and found a letter and read it then looked at James and Myleigh. Mike looked at May-Li.

"What does it say", Mike asked.

"This is Thalia Day, James and Myleigh's sister, sorry but I can't look after her no more and I fear I'd let her down just like I did with James and Myleigh. They all deserve to be together", May-Li read out.

James and Myleigh looked at each other then at Thalia. There was a long pause until Myleigh spoke up.

"Does that mean Thalia can stay", Myleigh asked.

"Yes", Mike replied.

Everyone went to dinner and Thalia sat between James and Myleigh. For dinner they were having Mcdonalds for a treat as Faith, James, Johnny and Rick did a good job at looking after them. Floss brought Thalia to her room because she'd be sharing with her. They placed the bed in the room and Floss smiled.

"I've never shared before", Floss said.

"It's fun, me and Myleigh have a great time", Faith replied.

Floss smiled.


End file.
